Years, Decades, Centuries
by Miriae
Summary: [AU. SasuSaku. Oneshot] Uchiha Sasuke continued to watch the world change, waiting for the time their paths would cross again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Years, Decades, Centuries**

By

_Miriae_

* * *

It is the 21st Century.

For Uchiha Sasuke, his time had stopped long, _long_ ago.

In this time, he decided to be a college student. He sat in the back of the room, pushing his chair to the far end, hoping to stay unnoticed. His black eyes shifted disinterestedly to the young, white-haired professor who had walked in.

"Hi everyone! My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your teacher in this course, Japanese History."

It only mildly surprised him now, having seen so many different versions of Kakashi during the various years, decades, _centuries_ he has lived.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for being half an hour late, you see—"

And yet, Sasuke surmised, _some things never changed_.

"Uh... for this class, I won't be lecturing much." _Typical, Kakashi_. "Instead, I will be grouping you into three members each, and assign a topic you will be reporting."

He disliked working in groups. He would need to drop this subject.

"..For Group 7 we have Namikaze Naruto," The name snapped him into focus. . So there was a Naruto in this time too? His eyes searched for the familiar blonde hair—the _dobe_ always had blonde hair whenever he met him. "Namikaze Sakura," Sakura too? He located her pink hair easier, she was sitting next to Naruto. "And Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi finished.

He almost laughed at how his fate played. A Team 7 reunion?

After class, he found them standing next to his desk. Naruto, with his blonde hair and wide grin, still lanky at the age of eighteen; and Sakura, with her pink hair that reached her shoulders, her green eyes warm and friendly.

"Hey!" Naruto extended his hand. "I'm Namikaze Naruto." He gestured to his right. "This is my sister, Sakura. We're twins, 'ya know. But not the yucky type that looks alike!"

Twins? It was the first time he encountered them as such. Even then, they had _always_ been together.

"Naruto!" Sakura elbowed the blonde hard on the ribs. "Be nice!" Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled. "Hi! I'm Sakura! You're Uchiha-san, right? We're group mates for Kakashi-sensei's project."

He wasn't pleased to see them. Not in this time, not ever. He could feel his stomach drop, their meetings never had good endings—either he leaves them without a goodbye (just like the first time back in Konoha, and it stung his heart to repeat it for so _many_ times) or they die before him, and he is left wondering again and again if he could have saved them.

Still, he slapped his palm against Naruto's, acknowledging a hand shake, and nodded at Sakura. He could see both their smiles widening. "Aa."

He knew he was going to regret this sooner or later.

* * *

Naruto sat next to him, his forehead pressed flat against the wooden table. Sakura sat across him, her brows furrowed in concentration as she took notes from the book she was reading. They had been busy researching in the library for three hours already. While he and Sakura could go on much longer, Sasuke knew Naruto was almost at his limit. The blonde always had a short attention span.

"It's so hot here," Naruto whined, fanning himself.

Sakura pursued her lips, not bothering to look up from her work. "It can't be helped, Naruto. It is summer."

"But Sakura! It's like inferno here!"

"You're overreacting, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan!"

The head librarian cleared her throat, her black eyes shooting them a warning glare that caused Naruto and Sakura to quickly bow their heads in apology. Sasuke stared much longer at the librarian he used to know as Shizune. Even she was reincarnated at this time.

"Oi Sasuke, let's take a break." Unable to convince his sister, a pouting Naruto now turned to him.

"We can't take any breaks, Naruto!" Sakura admonished in a hush. "The first draft's due in three weeks and we don't have much material yet!"

The blonde crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This is all that lazy Kakashi-sensei's fault. Why did he even assign us to research about Ninjas in the first place?"

His grip on his pen tightened. Ninjas. The irony of it all almost made him laugh.

He reached into his pocket and tossed Naruto a coin which hit the blonde on the head before he caught it sloppily.

"Hey! _Teme_! What's your problem—"

"Go buy yourself a drink," he said without stopping in his work. "Cool yourself a bit." Because Naruto would just continue to whine if he didn't.

Eyes widening, Naruto's lips broke into a grin. "Thanks Sasuke!" His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "But don't think I've forgiven you for hitting my head huh!"

When Naruto finally went out, Sakura sighed and gave Sasuke a small smile. "Thanks, Uchiha-kun. I apologize for Naruto's behavior."

He looked at her—at her clear green eyes—and remembered his shinobi teammate Sakura's final words, as she lay covered in bright red blood, her face pale.

"It's Sasuke," he told her quietly. "Naruto calls me by name already."

She was surprised, he could tell. "Well, Naruto's just like that." Suddenly, she grinned widely, and it was here that Sasuke could see how Naruto and Sakura could very well be twins. "I'll call you Sasuke-kun, instead."

He shrugged his shoulders, his lips pressed in a thin line.

_'Live...Sasuke-kun...'_

Because no matter how heartbreaking it was, some things never change.

* * *

"A field trip to a Ninja Museum! I can't believe you've thought of something _useful_, Sasuke!" Naruto jibed as they made their way inside.

"Hn," Sasuke answered non-concomitantly as he carefully inspected the place. He was pleased that it had changed only for the better ever since he left it. Itachi's kunai, Kakahi's favorite mask, Sakura's choice senbons, and even Naruto's forehead protector were preserved as good as the day he donated them almost centuries ago.

"Sakura! Look it's a shuriken! Wow!" He watched Naruto dragging Sakura to various displays. Naruto paused upon seeing a well-polished _chokuto_, his eyes looking at it longingly.

"Naruto?" Sakura inquired as noticed her brother's sudden silence.

The blonde blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! Just had a déjà vu sort of moment!" And he hurried to the next display.

Sasuke stopped in front of the display case of the _chokuto_ Naruto was looking at moments ago, his eyes pensive. His _Kusanagi_ lay gleaming, clean of the blood it was bathed on when he last used it during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stood a few meters in front of him, her eyes looking at him quizzically. She smiled and grabbed his sleeves. "Come on, Naruto's so far ahead already!"

* * *

Aside from Japanese History, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all took different classes. And yet, they always found themselves walking to school together, Naruto on the left, Sasuke on the right and Sakura in the middle.

It was easy, falling into routine.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Naruto grasped his stomach.

"There's a branch of Ichiraku Ramen a few blocks from here."

Sasuke paused upon noticing that Sakura and Naruto had stopped walking. They were looking at him oddly.

"Oi Sasuke-_teme_. How did you know I like Ramen?" Naruto asked, brows furrowed.

Slightly annoyed at his slip, he raised his eyebrows.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Are you...an alien?"

Sasuke's prompt response was a kick to Naruto's shin. "_Dobe._" And Sakura stifled her laugh.

* * *

Watching Sakura and Naruto bicker was familiar—it was like home. Sasuke allowed himself to indulge in such thought.

They were always so spirited, so alive, no matter when he met them. The eight year old Sakura and Naruto orphans he had met in the 14th century too were playful and cheerful despite their stomachs growling, their sallow faces marked with malnutrition.

He could still remember their grateful eyes as he treated their small bodies. He could still remember the tender smile on their lips as they died, one of the million casualties of the Black Death.

He wanted to die with them. But he just _couldn't_.

"Oi Sasuke-_teme_! You're spacing out!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger. He huffed and propped his feet on the table.

"Naruto! Behave!" Sakura pushed Naruto's feet off the table. "Remember that you're in Sasuke-kun's house! What if his parents come home and see you acting to sloppily?"

"I live alone," Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto. "But don't dirty my place or else you'll have to clean."

Naruto scowled. "Why do you even live _alone_ in such a _big_ apartment? It must have cost your parents a lot! Mom and Dad would kill me if I asked for even just a car!"

"My parents died a long time ago." _Centuries ago._ Along with all his relatives. He did see them occasionally get reborn, though. It entertained him in his very long existence. His special favorite was seeing Itachi as a renowned hairdresser in Milan a few years ago.

Naruto and Sakura quieted, and the blonde almost looked ashamed. "Erm.. I'm sorry.."

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't mind it."

He saw Sakura shifting uncomfortably. She cleared her throat and tried to ask nonchalantly, "So, erm... you have any other siblings, Sasuke-kun?"

He thought about it. Technically, yes but his brother didn't know that. "No."

"I see.." She lowered her eyes. Even Naruto bowed his head.

"But I have a guardian that I consider as a brother. He's a distant relative," Sasuke said casually. He did inform Itachi that they might be distant relatives which wasn't hard to believe since they shared a resemblance. "He lives in Milan with his assistant that looked like a shark."

* * *

He stared at the knife on his hand. Grasping the handle, he pushed the blade against the skin of his palm deeply, and watched in satisfaction as the bright red blood poured out. He did not wince as he felt the pain. It was nothing compared to what he had to suffer all these years.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he could already see the wound starting to heal, the familiar faint glow mocking him.

_'You know you can't die, Uchiha,'_ said the voice he knew belonged to the Kyuubi inside of him. He was the most vocal of all the tailed beasts, always mocking and taunting him. _'You can't even age. Isn't this the power you wanted all along?'_

"I don't want it," he growled, his other hand griping the knife. "I just want to _go_." To wake up and forget everything—to forget that he was once a shinobi of the Uchiha, that he fought the final battle, that he watched Sakura die in his arms, that Naruto didn't become Hokage because he sacrificed his life to defeat Madara.

Uchiha Sasuke sealed the tailed beasts inside of him to prevent others from taking advantage of their powers again and bring them with him in death, but it was with horror that he learned it would not be possible. The great chakra of the tailed beasts prevented him from dying, always healing him no matter how harsh his condition was.

And so he continued to walk through the world watching it change, never aging nor dying. He travelled far and wide, changed his name multiple times, and altered his appearance until he can no longer utilize chakra. His eyes that remained black—never changing to red again—watched his once comrades be reborn in different times, fulfilling different roles.

And years, decades, _centuries_ later, he still thought that death with Naruto and Sakura would have been better.

"Oh my goodness! Sasuke you're bleeding!"

He turned his head to see Sakura rushing to him, quickly reaching for his hand. She opened the faucet and gently cleaned his wound.

"Sakura, it's OK." It wouldn't be good if she saw that his wound was already healing despite the amount of blood. He tried to pull his hand away but she held on tight.

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and carefully wrapped it on his hand. Her expertise in bandaging was not lost to him. He watched her drawn brows, the slight curl of her lips and the way her hair fell on her face when she bowed. He remembered the times when she had struggled bandaging him and Naruto after one of their spars as young genins, her much longer hair tickling his torso when she moved, which had greatly annoyed him. The next time she had healed him, though, had been much more refined, her hands glowing green as her soothing chakra mended his broken bones and torn muscle and skin. Her eyes had been bright, her smile soft as she had reassured him that he would be fine in no time.

She placed one last knot and smiled. His heart clenched. It was very familiar.

He gave her a stiff nod. "Thank you."

She blushed and averted her eyes. "Well I want to be a doctor anyway." He knew she would be a good one. "But seriously, Sasuke-kun," she took the knife from his hand as she ushered him out of the kitchen. "Go and accompany Naruto. I'll finish cutting these apples.

He stared at her a moment longer. When he turned, he was greeted by Naruto's smug grin, arms crossed behind his head. "You like my sister, don't you?" he asked, his eyebrow wriggling.

He glared but remained silent as he walked back to the living room, intent on finishing his notes.

"Come on, Sasuke! I'm your best friend! You can tell me everything!"

Sasuke huffed. Even now, he would tell Naruto, "You're not my best friend, _dobe_."

"_Teme_!" And Naruto would still whine. "Come on!"

He would not answer Naruto because he knew he had lost his chance centuries ago. When he allowed Sakura to take that hit and die in his arms, he knew he could never be with her.

It just wasn't possible.

* * *

He stood in front of the Namikaze home, hands in his pockets. The door opened and he was greeted by a man with blue eyes but taller and with longer blonde hair. Sasuke wasn't surprised that in this time, Naruto was living with his real father.

"Hi! You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Please come in!" The man he knew as the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato ushered him in with a grin. "I'm Minato, Naruto and Sakura's dad."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke-kun is here already?" a voice called from the kitchen as Sakura peered. "Naruto!"

Naruto came running down the stairs. Sasuke almost crinkled his nose at the sight of him wearing a very bright orange shirt with a matching orange party hat. "Sasuke! Just in time!" He whipped another hat and placed it on the black-haired man's head. "It's party time!"

Sakura ran up to them, she too was wearing an orange party hat. "Sasuke-kun! Glad you can make it!"

Sasuke almost wanted to glare at the bubbling birthday celebrants. He was sure Naruto and Sakura of this time were turning nineteen, not nine years old.

"Now, now, Naruto, Sakura, why don't we proceed to the Dining room? Your mother's cooking is waiting," Minato said. Naruto and Sakura nodded and they each took one of Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke, be careful, Sakura helped mom bake the cake so it might be a little stiff."

"Hey Naruto!"

Sasuke looked around, the Namikaze home was small, the corridors narrow, but it was warm. The walls were filled with photographs, the table in the dining room was tiny but brimming with food. There stood a woman with long red hair, wearing a green apron. She grinned widely upon seeing the four enter. Wiping her hand against a hand towel, she ushered everyone to sit.

"Settle down, _kids_," she emphasized the last word with a look at both Naruto and Sakura who laughed. She then turned to Sasuke, her eyes looking at him up and down. "So you're Uchiha Sasuke. I've heard a _lot_ about you from both Naruto and Sakura."

Beside him, Minato whispered. "She's their mom, Kushina."

"Minato, what are you whispering about?" Kushina snapped as Minato laughed hesitantly. She continued examining Sasuke who matched her stare with his own cool, calm ones.

Satisfied, Kushina smiled and rounded to her children. "Naruto, _Sakura_, you failed to mention that your friend is a very handsome man!" She turned to Sasuke, "Uchiha-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke blinked, surprised at the woman's forwardness. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Naruto and Sakura did inherit that trait from her.

"Mom!" Sakura gasped, a blush evident on her cheeks. "You're embarrassing Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto crossed his arms with a huff. "Sasuke-_teme_? Handsome? Ha! I could beat him any day! He doesn't even talk to other girls!"

His sister shot him a challenging glare. "Oh really? Well maybe you should start by asking _Hinata-chan_ to a date!"

"Hinata-chan? Who's Hinata-chan?" Kushina narrowed her eyes playfully and glared at her son. "Naruto, is there something you want to tell your mom?"

Naruto was quickly turning beat red, his arms flailing in front of him defensively. "Nothing mother! Hinata-chan's just a _friend_!"

Sakura shook her head. "He's lying mom. Hinata-chan's practically stalking him, poor girl, because Naruto doesn't have the balls to ask her." She frowned at Naruto.

"Sakura stop!" Naruto grumbled.

Kushina pinched her son's cheeks in delight. "Now, now, Naruto. No son of mine will be so spineless! We'll have to _talk_ soon!"

Beside Sasuke, Minato sighed exasperatedly, a smile on his face.

Sasuke continued to watch the Namikaze family. So this is a _family._ It had been so long since he experienced such that he almost forgot how it felt. His fists tightened, willing himself to look indifferent. Truly, he was happy for Naruto and Sakura that they can finally be happy. With all the hell that they had been through as Konoha shinobis, he knew they deserved to finally live in peace, in the warmth and comfort of a true family.

And, maybe he did deserve to suffer—to continue to suffer—because he deserted them long ago.

"Oi Sasuke?" Naruto called as he gestured the seat in between him and Sakura. "The food's getting cold already!"

He looked at them and nodded, joining in the little circle of their family. Maybe he did deserve to suffer. To always be alone. But, Sasuke would allow himself that small pleasure that, even for a night, he could be part of them—of this they called family.

* * *

Naruto extended his hand, palm wide open. "Oi, Sasuke, where's my present?" When Sasuke continued looking at him, Naruto scowled. "Oi _teme_, you did get us birthday presents, didn't you?"

"Naruto!" Sakura admonished from where she was finishing cleaning the plates.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and handed Naruto a gift-wrapped box. "Happy Birthday Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "Knew you would!" Hastily he tore open the package and extracted an Orange and black jacket. "Woah! I'm really flattered that you know me so well, Sasuke!"

_Of course_, he thought warily. All the Naruto's he had met _adored_ orange if given the choice. He even went out of his way to pattern it from Naruto's old shinobi jacket.

A giggling Sakura joined them as she watched Naruto flaunting his jacket. Even Minato and Kushina approved.

Carefully, he dug inside his pocket and reached for a smaller wrapped box which he offered to Sakura. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Sakura accepted the package with wide curious eyes. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Slowly, she opened it and delicately pulled the silver chain of a blood red ruby stone necklace. She held it up high to examine it, her eyes unsure. "Oh Sasuke-kun.. this looks expensive. Are you sure?"

He ignored the thoughtful expression Naruto sent him and instead shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that expensive." In fact, it was free. The necklace was once his mother's. He had fallen into a habit of giving the different reincarnations of Sakura with a memento from his mother—a ruby earring, a brooch, an amethyst pendant—the necklace was one of those left.

He watched as she smiled gratefully and secured the necklace around her neck. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat—the necklace fitted her perfectly.

Maybe he did it in the hopes that the jewels would be enough payment for saving him during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Or maybe he did because—if only they lived in better times then—he knew these jewels _should_ have belonged to her.

* * *

Pressing the Enter Key, Naruto finally slumped his head against the table, his eyes closing tiredly. "Done," he croaked. Beside him, Sakura lifted her head from her arms, eyes equally tired, as she nodded.

Sasuke pulled the laptop Naruto had been working on towards him and plugged the connector to the printer. It was almost two AM and all three had worked tirelessly for hours to finish their report.

Against the soft hum of the printer, Sasuke could hear Naruto's snore. "Naruto, transfer to the couch if you want to sleep," he said. He didn't want Naruto drooling all over his glass table anyway.

Naruto continued to snore. Sighing, he walked over the blonde and slung one arm over his shoulder. With a deep breath, he dragged Naruto across the room to lie on the couch. The blonde was deadbeat, not even waking up once. Sasuke wiped his brows as he collapsed on the chair adjacent to the couch. A nineteen year old Naruto was heavy, especially now he was unaided by chakra to carry him. Next, he turned to Sakura who was still sleeping on the table.

Gently, he walked over and shook her shoulder lightly. "Sakura," he called quietly. But like Naruto, she was unresponsive. Heaving another sigh, he hooked one of his arms underneath her knees and curled the other around her shoulders. Lifting her up, Sasuke was reminded of another time he held her like this when they were twelve and another when they were eighteen.

Slowly, he made his way to his room as Sakura's head lulled to rest against his chest. He could feel her rhythmic breathing, assuring him that this Sakura was alive. She was not bathed in blood. She was warm, not cold.

Carefully, he set her down and tucked her underneath the blanket. It took a moment longer before he moved away, his hand pausing just above her forehead before pushing a strand of hair away.

* * *

"I'd say, we should go to Kiba's party tonight," Naruto declared over lunch the next day. He pushed his fork into his sausage quite forcefully, a grin on his face. "We need a celebration for finally completing our paper for Kakashi-sensei!"

It was how Sasuke found himself in a wild party full of college students—or more like, full of his old acquaintances. Kiba, the party host, was dancing at the top of a table, a bottle of beer in one hand, his shirt in the other. Choji was skilfully manning the DJ station. Ino was pole dancing, surrounded by cheering men, one of which he identified was Sai.

Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto at one corner, laughing with a blushing short-haired girl he remembered as Hinata. At least Naruto was making his move, and Sasuke wasn't that cruel to blow up his friend's chances.

So he went outside, manoeuvring against the flow of people, in search for Sakura. He found her sitting at the side of the pool, her feet submerged in water. She was looking far away as she took a long swig from her beer.

He made his way and stood next to her. "Sakura."

Craning her head up, she smiled at him. "Hey, Sa-su-ke-kun." Her eyes were glassy, her speech slurred.

He sighed deeply, removed his shoes, rolled his pants and sat next to her. She offered him a bottle of beer which he refused. "I'm driving you home."

Pursing her lips, she took another sip. "We could just hire a taxi."

"It's unsafe."

Sakura snorted and took another sip. They sat together in silence, contented on listening to the blaring music and mindless chatter in the background.

"Sasuke-kun?" She suddenly asked. He tilted his head, to let her know he was listening. "Do you believe in Déjà vu?"

"No," he answered. Because it was never just a feeling—it was _truth_. He had already seen things happen countless of times like a broken record—Kakashi making an excuse for being late, Naruto grinning like an idiot, Sakura's bright green eyes gazing at him—and these were _always_ familiar.

Leaning back, she stared at him, her green eyes searching. Sasuke kept his expression blank, he was an expert at it after all. "I don't know," she said slowly. "But sometimes I just think you're very familiar—the way you move, the way you speak, even the way you look at us—sometimes, I just feel that _this has happened before_." She shook her head. "Ah, I'm just imagining things, am I not?"

His fists tightened beside him. "Aa." In the early days, he had tried to explain what he was, how he became what he was today. He had tried to tell them that he _knew_ them, at least the previous them, and yet no one believed him. In time, he had learned to keep quiet, to merely observe the world change and watch the people he once knew live and die. It was much easier that way.

"I talked to Naruto about it," she muttered, her eyes gazing at her hands. "He said you were very familiar. Like he had known you from long ago." She chuckled. "Maybe it was the reason why it was easy being friends with you."

He had to keep quiet. It was the best way. "Maybe you've met someone like me when you were young."

Much, Much, _Much_ younger.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Maybe.."

When, finally, Sakura's head slumped against his shoulder, he knew it was time to go home. Carefully, he carried her against his back, her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Upon spotting Naruto, he gestured to the pink-haired woman he carried sleeping peacefully.

Eyes widening, Naruto rushed towards them, eyes alert, "What happened to Sakura?" he asked worriedly.

"She just drank too much," he replied as he adjusted her on his back. "Come on, I'll bring you two home."

* * *

The ride home was notably silent. Sasuke drove through the freeway, his eyes focused on the road. Momentarily, he glanced at his rear view mirror to check on Sakura in the back seat. She was still sleeping. He glanced on his right and saw Naruto, his head on his palm as he stared into the night.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, his blue eyes shifting to look at him seriously. Sasuke briefly met his eyes. "You like Sakura, don't you?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, but his face remained blank. "Naruto.."

"No, Sasuke-_teme_, you have to answer me. No bullshitting," Naruto pressed, his eyes determined. He shifted to glance at Sakura. "She's my twin. I care about her."

What did Naruto wanted to hear? That he was in love with the Sakura that was his teammate? That he never wanted to leave her on that cold bench but had to because at thirteen, he was powerless? That he had wanted to rebuild the clan with her if only she hadn't died for him? That, up to now, he still woke from nightmares of seeing her die in his arms, her, soft sad smile urging him to _live on_? That every time he met her reborn self, he had to stop himself from getting too attached because the Sakura he loved was long dead and he had lost his chance at happiness.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Sakura... reminds me of a woman I used to love." And it hurt _deeply_, because she was Sakura but not _Sakura_. Almost the same, but not quite.

"I've always been protective with Sakura." Naruto chuckled lightly. "I've chased away _some_ of her suitors that I didn't deem worthy—Lee from Junior high, Suigetsu from Senior high, even Sai recently! But," Naruto looked at him carefully with his blue eyes—he had _always _been like that— seeing more than what Sasuke wanted him to see. "I won't chase you away Sasuke. I know you can make her happy."

He couldn't help but laugh, his laugh dark and almost sarcastic that Naruto furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. Fate had really outdid itself this time, its irony slapping him hard. So finally he deserved her? His eyes burn not with the sharringan but with unshed tears. "It's already centuries late," Sasuke replied quietly.

"_Centuries?_" Naruto snorted. "And Sakura says I tend to overreact!"

His eyes shifted to look again at the sleeping form on the back, a small sad smile on his lips. It just wasn't possible. "But Naruto, thank you."

* * *

It was supposed to be just another day. They walked to school together, met at lunch to eat at Naruto's favorite Ramen Stand, sat together in Japanese History where Kakashi gave his final instructions for the course. After this, they were supposed to visit the Ice Cream Parlor Sakura insisted for them to try.

But Sasuke felt something was wrong. And it finally happened during Japanese History class. One of their classmates who sat in front of them stood up, his orange head bowed. Kakashi stopped talking and tilted his head to the side in question.

Sasuke heard the person he knew as Juugo whisper hauntingly, "Sensei, I'd like to _die_." His eyes were wide as he slowly reached inside his bag and withdraw a knife. "But I'd like to take some of you with me."

There were screams as Juugo slashed in front of him, hitting one of their classmates in the shoulder. People were panicking, pushing at each other to get out of the room. Kakashi was rushing towards Juugo in an attempt to stop him but the larger man was stabbing his knife indiscriminately as he laughed darkly.

Juugo turned and his eyes landed on Sakura's green eyes. He grinned ferociously as he advanced, the blood dripping slowly from the knife.

"Sakura! Quick!" Naruto yelled in panic as he pulled at his sister's arm. But Sakura's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open as she sat, unable to move in fear.

Juugo's grin widened as he used his strength to swiftly bring down the knife. Naruto screamed as he pulled at Sakura hard,but it still wasn't enough.

This Sakura, Sasuke decided, was not going to die in front of him again.

Without thinking, Sasuke threw himself in between, his arms wrapping around Sakura as they crashed on the floor. There was pain as the knife cut through the skin of his back. And another. And another, as Juugo continued to stab him some more. He could hear Sakura and Naruto screaming and he thought warily how annoying their screams were.

Carefully, he manoeuvred just as the knife impaled him in the abdomen. He reached and grabbed the knife, his palms bleeding, to keep Juugo from moving. It was getting harder to breath, his lungs might be busted. "Juugo, stop.." he commanded, his voice strained but calm, as he stared intensely at the larger man, and he thought begrudgingly this would have been much easier if he had the sharringan.

Juugo's eyes widened and his hold on the knife slackened. The larger man collapsed on his knees, as he clutched his head and cried.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura screamed as he fell, blood pooling around his body. He could see their worried faces, their tears that cascaded down their faces. He closed his eyes, awaiting the familiar burn of the chakra of the tailed beasts that would heal him. But the chakra he felt was weak, and almost pulsed irregularly.

_'It's the end, kid,'_ the Kyuubi said amusingly, its voice seemed far away.

What did it mean..?

_'Our chakra have continued to slowly weaken through the years. Mine's the only one left and will be gone very, very soon.'_

So.. he was finally going to die..?

_'It's what you always wanted, isn't it?'_

* * *

It felt almost nostalgic—this feeling of _dying_.

He could feel his heart beating slower, his breathing becoming harsher. It was cold, as his warm blood soaked their hands and clothes. He slipped in and out of consciousness as he was rushed to the hospital. Naruto was yelling profanities at him, saying that he wouldn't forgive him he died. Sakura was crying and just like last time, she was telling him to 'live.'

Ironically, they were now the ones watching him die.

Everything was a blur of colors. And when he strained to open his eyes, he found himself in vast expanse of whiteness, and when he turned, he was faced with the Kyuubi.

_'This is it, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

He wanted to die for so long, but now—but now, he _didn't_. Because Naruto and Sakura were here. He couldn't leave them—_No!_ not now—_Not now_!

The Kyuubi's form slowly faded, it's smirk wide. _'Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

And everything dimmed to black.

* * *

He gasped, took a mouthful of air, and opened his eyes. He could still feel the pain but it was dull, and intermittent. When his vision focused, he could see Naruto and Sakura hovering over him, their relieved faces filling his sight.

Naruto was sniffing loudly as he wiped his watery blue eyes with his arm, "_Teme_! Don't you _fucking_ do that again! Sasuke!"

Sakura was hugging him, her head buried against his neck. He was suddenly reminded of the thirteen year old Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried tearfully. "I'm glad you're alive!"

Uchiha Sasuke's heart was beating steadily in his chest.

He couldn't comprehend what happened—did the last chakra of the Kyuubi saved his life? He wasn't too sure. But there was something different—in all the years, decades, centuries he has existed, he had never felt so alive until now.

Sasuke's lips curved in a small smile as he wrapped an arm around Sakura, something he should have done even before. "Aa."

He dared hope that finally—_finally_—he could start living.

* * *

It is the 21st Century.

For Uchiha Sasuke, time had finally started flowing.

At last, he is nineteen. Another year passed and he is twenty, another and he is twenty-one. At twenty-three, he graduates in the University with Naruto and Sakura.

At twenty-four, he attends his best friend, Naruto's wedding with Hinata. He is Best Man.

At twenty-five, he offers Sakura his Mother's ring, an Uchiha heirloom, and proposes. They marry when he is twenty-six.

At twenty-seven he is finally a father to a beautiful baby boy with black hair and bright green eyes which he names _Itachi_ and he wishes that he grows as wise as his namesake but happier, much happier.

He meets more of his previous acquaintances and he takes a moment longer to stare because he knew it was the last time he would be seeing them reborn.

In this time, he decides to start living and grow old.

Because years, decades, centuries later, Uchiha Sasuke is finally home.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :)**


End file.
